Isaac kills Shaggy, Disrespects his Funeral and gets Grounded
Isaac Kills Shaggy, Disrepects his Funeral and Gets Grounded is a Issac video. Transcript * Isaac: Damn! I hate Shaggy Rogers! He is going on a date with his fiancé Rouge the Bat. I know. I’ll kill Shaggy once and for all! * Isaac goes outside * Shaggy: Rouge, I’m sorry I tried to defeat you. * Rouge: That’s Okay, honey. We can finally go on a date. I love you. * Shaggy: I love you too Rouge. * Isaac: Not so fast! I’m going to kill you! * *Shaggy screams as Isaac attacking him to death* * Isaac: Yes! Shaggy is dead! Now Rouge will cry like a baby! * *Rouge turns into Super Rouge* * Super Rouge: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ISAAC! HOW DARE KILL MY FIANCÉ SHAGGY?! THAT’S IT!!! I‘M CALLING YOUR PARENTS RIGHT NOW! HELLO? IS ISAAC’S PARENTS? THIS ROUGE THE BAT. YOUR SON KILLED MY FIANCÉ SHAGGY! CAN YOU GROUND HIM? THANKS. BYE. I’m turning back into my normal form. * *Rouge turns back to normal*. * Rouge: I will miss you, Shaggy. You’re were my fiancé. We’d always go on a date together. * Issac’s dad: ISAAC ISAAC ISAAC ISAAC ISAAC ISAAC ISAAC ISAAC ISAAC ISAAC ISAAC ISAAC ISAAC ISAAC ISAAC ISAAC ISAAC ISAAC ISAAC ISAAC ISAAC ISAAC ISAAC ISAAC! GET YOUR STUPID MOTHERFUCKING ASS OVER HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW! YOU STUPID FUCKNG FAGGOT! * *BONG* * Isaac’s Dad: Isaac Fucking Faggot! How fucking dare you kill Shaggy Rogers!? You know Rouge and Shaggy make a perfect couple together! That’s it, you’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded forever! * Isaac’s mom: Let’s go to Shaggy’s Funeral! * Isaac: No! I’m not going to his fucking funeral! * Isaac’s Dad: Go there now or I’ll call Sunset Shimmer and the PJ Masks to torture you! * at Shaggy’s funeral * Louis Armstrong's What a Wonderful World plays * CharlieBrownAndCaillouYes BongoNo: We will miss Shaggy Rogers. He was the best tv character. He was also the fiancé of Rouge the Bat. Now Rouge the Bat, say your words about your fiancé. * Rouge: Shaggy is my former enemy. After the Mystery inc’s evil twins are dead, I chose Shaggy as my fiancé. He is killed by Isaac. I will miss him. Goodbye Shaggy. * Rouge walks off crying as the PJ Masks come * Owlette: Me, Catboy and Gecko‘s only favorite Scooby show is A Pup Named Scooby Doo. It’s a show we used to watch. That’s the end of Shaggy. We will miss you. * Isaac: No! Fuck Shaggy! He is the worst classmate in my school! He keeps telling me what to do! He is not the boss! He is a classmate, not a teacher! Shaggy, go fuck off and drown! * Sunset Shimmer (Allison’s voice): ISAAC! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO SHAGGY WHO DIED?! THAT’S IT! YOU, YOUR MOM AND DAD ARE LEAVING THE CHURCH! GO HOME RIGHT NOW! * Isaac’s Dad: Come on Isaac! We’re going the fuck home! And you’ll be punished when we get home! * Later * Isaac’s Dad: Isaac! How fucking dare you say those fucking nasty things to Shaggy who died? That’s it! You’re soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo extremely grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 987654321987654321987654321987654321987654321 years! * Isaac’s Mom: Now go to your room and start watching PJ Masks! And when you’re done, start watching Pokémon and Dragon Ball Z! * Isaac cries * Linus: Thou shalt not kill Category:Issac gets Grounded